


Timeless

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5/10 day hello, I'M ASCENDING, Implied sexy times, M/M, tenshira is mega emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: The first time Kenjirou woke up in Satori’s bed, he left without saying good morning. Sunlight filtered in through the blinds and warmed the dawn air and he quickly found his clothes in a wrinkled mess on the floor, racing to get dressed and flee from the small, downtown apartment before Satori woke up and wanted to talk about feelings or something like that. He knew his cheeks were flushed enough already and any excuse to pretend last night hadn’t happened was good enough for him.





	Timeless

The first time Kenjirou woke up in Satori’s bed, he left without saying good morning. Sunlight filtered in through the blinds and warmed the dawn air and he quickly found his clothes in a wrinkled mess on the floor, racing to get dressed and flee from the small, downtown apartment before Satori woke up and wanted to talk about  _ feelings _ or something like that. He knew his cheeks were flushed enough already and any excuse to pretend last night hadn’t happened was good enough for him.

 

The second time, Kenjirou found his lover already awake and waiting for him, refusing to let him escape so easily and pulling him back to the bed for another round.

 

The third time, Kenjirou kept perfectly still, one eye open in the early morning sunshine, studying the blanket-covered form beside him. Satori’s chest moved with each steady breath as he snoozed through the dawn. His red hair was a mess — partially Kenjirou’s doing — and a bit of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, staining the pillowcase.

Kenjirou deliberated silently for several minutes on what to do: get up or stay down, wake Satori up or let him sleep, prepare breakfast or place two coffee orders at the cafe down the street, make himself at home or make himself scarce. The one thing Kenjirou knew he didn’t want to do was keep lying there unmoving, pondering what move to make first. He shifted, feeling cool sheets wrapped around his legs and cooler air brush his shoulders as he sat up and the covers fell away to pool around his waist.

In the tiny studio apartment, the sleeping area wasn’t walled off from the rest of the space and it left Kenjirou feeling exposed even though he knew he was just as safe as in a separate bedroom. The apartment was messy, Satori’s collection of colorful pens and cereal box racecars littering every countertop and most of his clothing hanging off the edge of a laundry basket or on the hardwood floor. A careful inspection of the space weeks prior had shown Kenjirou that the kitchen was home to a total of two real plates and a lot more re-used to-go containers. Several of those contained bugs and one glass mason jar on the dining table held a sacred breath of a campfire, as Satori had explained with eyes aglow in flames. He was saving the jar for a cloudless melancholy day when he needed to remember the smell of evenings in the woods, laughter around the fire, and the taste of stick-roasted hot dogs. Kenjirou didn’t know how Satori had managed to bottle smoke or if the scent would still be there when the jar was opened again or if all that remained were the flecks of soot clinging to the glass. On the rug in front of the TV were pieces to a model airplane Satori had started ages ago and never finished. A new piece was added to the composite every now and then when Satori remembered it was there, but his lack of focus in most activities left the plane with a skeletal fuselage and no back stabilizers.

There were few things in the apartment to give any proof that Satori was capable of handling himself as an adult and it sparked a surreal aura in the air. It was timeless like the fairy lights draped from the ceiling like stars and smooth white walls layered with tacked up drawings and printed quotes from the internet. Maybe it was the atmosphere alone that brought Kenjirou back again and again to find himself waking up beside Satori with the unmistakable tingle of reckless love shooting through him as he wiggled back down and pulled Satori’s arms around him.

 

The fourth time, they fought, a real fight with harsh words and empty threats backed by raised fists. Kenjirou stormed out, head pounding from the hangover and a night he couldn’t remember other than doubtless knowledge that his boundaries had been crossed and he was never ever going back. Unfortunately, he left his phone there on the nightstand on Satori’s side of the bed and was back that evening, hesitantly accepting the invitation to stay a while.

Kenjirou slept on the couch that night, too scared of the bed to go closer and too scared of the end to leave. He had no idea if Satori was awake and didn’t want to care so he focused instead on the ever-lit fairy lights pinned to the wall, moving in the breeze from the window left open. The wind did all the talking for them, rushing between buildings and trees that lined the sidewalks outside in heartbroken wails that Kenjirou thought captured the emotion pretty well.

 

The fifth time, the morning Kenjirou woke up alone on the couch, they sat down to talk over coffee like they should’ve done on day one. It was better like this, their minds unobstructed by any imprudent actions the night before and they talked as partners, not just as lovers. Fears mixed with hopes to create something they could agree on, a contract that ended with the word ‘forever.’

Forever was an interesting word for it, Kenjirou noted. He looked around the apartment time forgot wondering how long forever really was when time stood still. When the outside world said a year had passed, the model airplane might still be unfinished on the floor. When another five flew by, there would still only be two plates in the cabinets because that was all they needed to own. Nights in a timeless place would pass in the glow of the moon and fairylights and find them still together.

 

The sixth time Kenjirou woke to weak dawn sunlight and Satori’s arms around him, he stopped counting. He figured it was about time to stop keeping track if he wasn’t planning on leaving here again. As much as the jar of smoke on the table or the quotes taped to the walls, Kenjirou was becoming a part of the space, part of the atmosphere. His place was here next to Satori, limbs still tangled together, refusing to let him shift away. The sensation of reckless nights wouldn’t fade when he relied on countless mornings and let himself become what he’d fallen in love with, timeless.


End file.
